Dragon Heart
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Sora and friends go to the Dragonball world only to find a new Organization XIII member there as well. Sora and co. team up the Z fighters to beat him. What connection does Goku have with this stranger? Why does the stranger hate Goku he wants to kill him
1. The Mysterios Rookie

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

The World that Never Was; a home for nobodies. Nobodies are creatures without hearts, existing as the body and soul of characters that lost their hearts to darkness. As they lack hearts to possess light or darkness, they are "nothing", yet still exist within the universe. Some nobodies keep their human form with human intelligence and control the nobodies, yet they are no different from the nobodies they control. These humanoid nobodies band together into an organization called Organization XIII.

In the Castle that Never Was, many tall thrones stood in a special secret room. A few black hooded figures sat in them. The one who seemed to lead the organization hidden eyes gazed around the room. He spoke, "So many of our members fallen because that wretched boy."

"Indeed, it seems only yesterday the traitor was sitting in that exact chair." Another hooded black figure spoke, pointing at a chair.

No one could see the leader's smirk under his hood. "Do not fear, with our newest member we cannot lose." That drew the other remaining member's attention. The large door open and another black-cloaked hooded figure stepped in. He had broad shoulder's which hinted he had muscles on him.. He stood in the middle of the room.

"Do you understand your mission?" The leader's voiced beckoned. The broad member nodded. "You know how you control the nobodies and use your weapon correctly?" Another nod. "You know what world you must go to?" Nod. "You know who you must destroy?" The broad figure nodded vigorously. "Then go and prove yourself to us." The broad member turned and headed for door. "Wait, before you go!" The figure turned. The leader spoke in a soft tone, "Remember to find and bring us all the orbs. You may also the kill the one you have sought for so long."

The broad rookie clenched his black gloved fists tightly and headed straight out. One the Organization spoke up, "Are you sure we can trust this guy Xemnas? All this magic wishing orbs sounds far-fetched to me."

Xemnas smirked under his hood again, "Of course we can he told me of the orbs. He has the most knowledge of this world, he came from it."


	2. Arrival at the Tournament

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

Sora was lying upside down on his chair, letting the blood rush to his head. He was just so bored! Being on the Gummiship for 4 straight days was so boring. It felt like forever since he fought off a Heartless or a Nobody or Pete or Organization XIII. Donald and Goofy were both too busy piloting the ship. Finally the Keyblade master broke the ice, "So when are we going to get to the next world?" he whined.

Donald snapped, "Soon Sora! We just saw Leon and the others a few days ago; the new rumored world is coming up soon!" Sora just grumbled. Four days ago, the trio visited Leon and his friends at Hollow Bastion; to check how things were going. Cid had told them of a rumored new world that just became connected to other worlds. Of course a world not being sealed by Sora yet had to visited and checked out. They had also thought of the chance to find Riku or King Mickey too.

"Gawrsh guys, don't go startin' up a fight okay?"Goofy warned.

"Oh look is that the new world?" Sora asked aloud. He pointed to a pretty blue and green world coming up. "It's beautiful" Sora breathed.

"Oh yes it is!" Donald exclaimed checking Cid's given coordinates.

"Sure is a pretty world there. I wonder what kind of people live there?" Goofy said.

"Well, let get down there and find out! Maybe Riku or the King are there" Sora said.

IIIIIII

When the ship was trying to land, the world's atmosphere almost burned the ship. But they managed to get on the world. Chip and Dale told them that the ship would take a long time to repair, so the trio took this as an opportunity to explore the strange new world. They found themselves in a bustling city.

"Hey quit shoving yah jerk!" Sora snapped at a person who was rushing by. Before Sora knew it, Sora was taken away by the current of the crowds. "Donald, Goofy help!!" The keyblade master yelped. Donald and Goofy ran after him. He was pushed and shoved half-way across the city. Sora managed to find his out of the stampede of people. He landed flat of his face. He shook his head and looked up, and saw a giant stadium. He saw a line of people up front, trying to get in.

"Sora are you okay?" Goofy called out' Sora turned and saw his two friend running beside towards him. Goofy trip and crashed into Donald. The two came rolling over and crashed in Sora. The trio tumbled over and finally crashed into a big broad man in the back of the line.

"Hey what was that for?" The man said.

"Oh sorry mister" Sora apologized. He looked up and saw the man he knocked down. He a big a broad, with many muscles. He a messy spiky black hair and spiked out in every direction. He wore an orange dogi, blue undershirt, and blue wristbands.

The man smiled a big goofy grin "Aw, that's alright." Sora smiled an apologized again. Donald had suggested that they should explore the place and get information on just where there were. They trio found out they and were at a big Martial Arts Tournament.

"Like at the Olympus Coliseum?" Sora asked.

"No, 'Donald snapped. He was reading from a poster nearby. "It says weapons are not allowed."

'So uh…we fight with only our fists then?" Goofy guessed.

"I guess so," Donald said.

Sora sighed, "Too bad, I'm not good with physical strength."

"Yeah, you are kinda skinny," Goofy teased. Donald and Goofy both laughed.

"Cut it out, I ain't skinny, I'm _lean_!" Just before he could make another comeback something caught Sora's eye. Heading in towards the arena was a big tall broad figure in a black cloak. His face was entirely covered by his hood. Sora pulled Goofy and Donald and whispered, "Look over there; it's an Organization XIII member!" Goofy and Donald peered over and saw the hooded man sign his name for the tournament.

Goofy whispered, "Should we go after him or something?"

"I don't think so, not yet anyway. It looks like he signed up for the tournament." Sora added.

"Anything with Organization XIII in it has to become a disaster. Innocent people could get hurt!" Donald quacked lowly.

"I think I should enter the tournament," Sora suggested.

"What?!?" Goofy and Donald shouted. This brought eyes upon their little conference.

"Didn't you say you weren't that strong in the physical department?" Goofy asked.

A spark of confidence gleamed in Sora's eye, "Don't worry, I'll just enter to get a better shot on beating him!" Donald and Goofy just shook their heads. Donald looked and saw Sora already in line to enter.

"Wak! We gotta do something Goofy, he's gonna kill himself!" Donald quacked. Goofy just put his hand of his friend's shoulder, 'Aw, he'll be alright. Remember he's the Keyblade Master!" Goofy said nicely. Donald sighed and nodded his head. What was Sora getting themselves into?


	3. Match Up Meeting

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

After a long anticipated wait, Sora finally got into the tournament. The keyblade master entered the qualified area to wait for his name to be called, so he could be matched up. Sora spent most of the time looking around for that Organization XIII in the crowd of bulky fighters. Someone in a black cloak with his hood hiding his face had to stand out; but it was so hard! His search was interrupted by a familiar sounding voice, "Hey, it's you!"

Sora jumped and saw the man in the orange dogi he crashed into earlier smiling and walking up to him. "Well whaddya know? Looks like we keep crashing into each other?" he joked.

Sora chuckled, "Heh Heh, yeah small world huh? So you're entering this tournament too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I've been doing martial arts since I was born!" the man smiled. "Oh, I'm Son Goku by the way!" Goku grinned.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"By the way Sora, why are you here? No offense but you don't look like you do karate or something," Goku said while checking out sorry one muscle.

Sora laughed nervously and brought himself to Goku's ear and whispers," Well actually I'm looking for a bad guy. He is somewhere around here. He's dressed in black cloak with a hood over his head, covering his entire face. Black gloves, black boots, very bad vibe when you meet him, can't miss him.

Goku nodded, "Oh I see. I've had my share of bad guys in the past. So why's he so bad?"

"That's classified information." Sora said coolly, he knew Donald would zap his butt to Kingdom Hearts if he reveals any world secrets.

Goku laughed. "Well later Sora. I hope we can fight soon!" He turned around and waved goodbye to go back to his friends.

Sora grinned, "Yeah me too. Later!" Waving goodbye to the kind hero. His smile turned into a bit of a frown when he saw how many friends Goku had waiting for him. He missed Riku and Kairi. He missed their simple life on Destiny Island. Things were too complicated now.

IIII

Donald and Goofy were in the audience as spectators. They both bought many snacks and drinks and chow down on for "energy". "Hey look I can see Sora from here! Hey look Sora it's us! We're over here!" Goofy shouted. Donald clonked Goofy on the head.

"You doofus, we're supposed to play it low here!" He squawked. "We can't give away that Sora is here. Do you want Organization XIII know that he's here?"

"Gawrsh no." Goofy have an apologetic look. Then he yelled, "Sorry Sora!" Donald just shook his head.

IIII

It was time for the names to be called for the tournament. Sora gulped, every one of these adult fighters was 10 xs bigger than he was. He just hoped he didn't have the first match with any of these guys, only the Organization member. "Sora?" The announcer called out. Sora quick ran towards the box where he had to randomly pick a number to be matched.

He dipped his hand inside and pulled out the first number he could get his hands on. He heard whispers from the crowd of fighters mocking him on his height and strength. 'It's number 7 sir." Sora said politely. One of the workers wrote down his name on the number board. Sora ran down to say hi to Goku.

"Hey you got in!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sora grinned.

"So, your gonna tell us who's your new friend Son?" A tall man with green skin wearing a turban and a cape asked.

"Whoa, do you know you have green skin?!" Sora asked in amazement.

"I always look like this!" the green man barked.

'This is my friend Picollo." Goku said. "Picollo, guys, this is Sora.

"Hi there!" Sora greeted casually. The rest of Goku's friends greeted him.

"Black Hood?" The announcer called out. Everyone turned to see the next contestant. He didn't come up. The announcer man looked around, "Uh Mr. Black Hood? Are you here Mr. Black Hood?"

"Right here." Came a low dark sounding voice. Sora turned and saw the Organization XIII walking or rather it seemed he was gliding towards the box. While gliding over it seemed in slow motion the member turned his head to Sora then to Goku. When he looked at Goku he clenched his fists tightly. He got to the box and stuck his gloved hand into the box and pulled out a number. "How ironic, I'm number 13…"

The worker wrote "Black Hood's" name down. Without another Black Hood walked down back to the area. Sora glared at him. Picollo whispered in Goku's ear, 'I'm getting a bad feeling from this guy." Goku's face was serious

"Yeah me too. I can't feel any ki coming from him. He's like an android. But this feeling I'm getting from him, it feels so familiar. I feel like I know him from somewhere." Goku said distantly. "I just can't put my finger on it." He shuddered a bit.

"Son Goku?" The announcer called out. Goku went up for his turn. He put his hand in the box and pulled out a number. His eyes widen and shock.

"I got n-number 14…" He mumbled.

"Hmm…that puts you in with Black Hood." The worker and wrote down Goku's name of the board right next to Black Hood's. Goku walked down back to the area to his friends before felt a hand on his shoulder. His head turned and saw Black Hood's hidden face. Goku gulped a little. This feeling he was getting from him, not good and not bad. A strange confusing warning.

"I wish you the best of luck Son Goku. I will highly anticipate our match. Let's make it a real…show stopper." Black Hood's dark voice said.

"T-thanks. You too." Goku replied politely. Black Hood patted his back; rather hard I might add. Sora gave Goku a sympathetic look. Goku didn't know he was going up against such a formidable foe.


	4. While Waiting For My Match

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

Since the small meeting with Black Hood, Goku had been a bit on the edge. Something about the mysterious man felt so familiar, and it scared him a bit. He didn't have any ki like an android, but yet he was human. Well almost human. He rubbed the part where Black Hood patted him on the back, rather hardly too. It still hurt a bit, which meant he was strong. Goku never took his eyes of Black Hood. Strangely enough Black Hood did the same thing, never taking his eyes off of Goku. They just glared at each other.

His concentration was broke off by a familiar voice, "Uh Dad…" Gohan started

"Hmm…yeah what is it son?' Goku asked in a bit of a daze.

"Well I…I mean we were just wondering what that hood guy said to you to make you look so…serious." Gohan questioned a bit worried. He never had seen his father so troubled. Not since Majiin Buu, Cell, or Frieza, or any of their greatest enemies. This worried not only Gohan, but the rest of the Z fighters! If Goku's troubled that means this guy was big danger.

Goku smiled a bit and looked at his son and replied, "It's nothing. I'm just getting a bad feeling from this guy. Nothing I can't take care of"

"Okay dad, whatever you say." Gohan said and walked away to talk with Videl. Goku went back to staring at Black Hood, but suddenly he was gone from his standing place!

IIII

Black Hood peeked from his hiding place, he saw Goku talking with his son. Black Hood clenched fist fists tightly, and then finally he punched a deep hard hole in the wall. "Whoa, someone's in a real bad mood." A voice came. Black Hood turned and saw who was speaking. He asked coolly, "What are you doing here? This is my mission…Axel…"

Out of the shadows came one Axel smirking, "Hey you know I don't like following the rules. I just wanted to check up on the kid."

"Your compassion for that traitorous brat surprises me and even sickens me a bit. You're a nobody, just like me. We don't have hearts." Black Hood said coldly. "I know checking up on the brat isn't your only objective here. What is it?"

"Geez, always going straight to the point. Okay, orders from up top say I need to check up on you to see if you collected any of those orbs and report back."

"Hn, don't worry I'll get them. I'm just going to kill the boy and Goku."

"Don't kill the kid yet, we still need him. Rather, I still need him. You can kill Goku if you want to I ain't stopping you. But seriously, why'd you hate the guy so much your obsessed to kill him?"

"I just do okay! I can't remember my past or who I was or anything. All I remember is that I hate Son Goku!" Black Hood snapped. "I will not stop until he is dead at my feet!"

"Geez okay, okay. Don't get your robe in a twist. Just a question sheesh. Kill if you want but I warn you about the kid. He's got ways to beat you yah know. Got it memorized?" Axel warned.

"Let me worry about that. My first match is with Goku, after I'm finish with him I'll go on with my mission."

"Alright later." Axel said and disappeared in purple and black fire. _'Man what a stiff! He is defiantly over-confident yes, and inhuman! Why would Xemnas hire a guy like him?'_

IIIII

He was the Keyblade master. Brave, bold, fearless, a picture of a hero. He traveled around the worlds locking them away from darkness and defeated heartless and nobodies. He's taken down creatures and persons 10 xs bigger than he was. All thanks to his keyblade, he was unstoppable. All thanks to his weapon, he didn't need to use his fists.

Sora looked at the board and gulped. He was going against a large fighter known as Massivian. He was very big and muscular with a very small head for his body. He had to survive this match to get to Black Hood. He anxiously watched the other matches. He gave the occasionally glances to Goku, Black Hood, and the fighter Massivian. All this without the keyblade or be disqualified. He just hoped and prayed he'd survive this fighter without the keyblade.

IIIII

Meanwhile in a crowd of spectators, Donald and Goofy were looking at the matches. Goofy out of nowhere got a pair of binoculars to see the matches on the board. "So who's Sora fighting?" Donald asked.

"Ahyuk, our little Sora is fighting some big guy called Massivian. The Organization XIII member is going up against some guy named Goku."

"Wak! With a name like Massivian he has to be huge!" Donald quacked in fear.

"Don't worry; Sora's taken care of larger things that that guy!" Goofy laughed.

"I guess so… but he has to do this without the keyblade or us!"

Goofy stopped there right in his tracks. This was not good. Sora might actually get hurt this time.


	5. So Far, So Great

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

The third match was over. A man known as Vegeta triumphed, or rather beat the snot out of another man named Krillen. He recognized the pair as two of Goku's friends. His match was up next. Then later after a few more match would be the so called "Black Hood" and his new friend Goku. Not to mention he had to find out who this guy was, why he is here, stop him and beat him, find the keyhole to this world and lock it before the heartless find it. Man did he have a big to-do list. "Our next match is Sora versus Massivian."

Sora gulped and swallowed his pride. "Well he goes nothing." Sora murmured to himself. He walked out of the waiting area, walking besides Massivian. When they finally got to the central the big a ring and the announcer said, "These two fighters are our 4th match. It's 15 year old Sora **(A/N: I got this info from a Kingdom Hearts website. I think it's correct)** against 32 year old Massivian. Massivian boasts about winning several different martial arts tournaments. Can Sora defend himself against such an opponent?"

"Hey I can at least try!" Sora snapped.

"Heh Heh, you're going down shrimp!" Massivian bellowed. He couldn't believe he was fighting such a squirt. Even the crowd was having their doubts. Goku admired Sora's confidence. Black Hood just concentrated on how one of his enemies would defend himself without a weapon.

"Bring it on fatty!" Sora taunted. Unable to take Sora's taunting, Massivian charged at him at full force. Roaring a battle cry he charged like an angry elephant. Sora, being smaller and more nimble than the huge fighter dodged it easily. Massivian kept swinging punches but kept on missing. Sora couldn't believe it, he was afraid for nothing. But it did feel he was a bit faster and stronger than before. _'Time to take a test run'_ Sora thought.

He jumped very high. When coming down in mid-jump, with all his might and forced he punched the fat fighter in the face. Massivian stumbled a bit at the edge of the ring. Sora kicked him in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. Everyone gasped. "Whoa, I did not know I could do that…" Sora said aloud.

"O-Out of bounds…Sora wins…" The announcer said in disbelief.

I

"Wow, that Sora kid is stronger than he looks!" Goku exclaimed.

I

'_Perhaps Axel was right. Maybe there is more to the child than meets the eye'_ Black hood thought astonished.

I

"D-Donald, w-what just happened?" Goofy stammered.

"I-I think Sora just knocked out a 50 ton full gown male fighter out of the ring with only a punch and a kick…" Donald breathed.

II

Suddenly the crowd went wild cheering for him. Sora never felt so good before, he never got cheers like this before. It made him feel…special. He saw Donald and Goofy going wild, Donald telling the guy next to him that he knew Sora. He saw Goku giving him thumbs up. The wind blew against him face letting his hair blow with it. _'So far, so great Sora._' He thought happily to himself.

Sora glanced and Black Hood. He had his arms crossed, leaning a bit against the wall. He nodded to Sora, showing him he earned some of his respect. The next step was to try to and figure out who Black Hood truly is.


	6. Fight of the Century! Goku vs Black Hood

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

The other matches seemed to go by so fast. Perhaps it was because they were not entertaining enough, or maybe they were just too easy to beat. But now Goku realized, it was already his turn to fight the enigmatic Black Hood. Their names were called and they walked side by side towards the fighting ring. Time seemed to move slowly during that short walk. Goku gave the occasional glance and shudder. This guy gave him a bad, yet familiar feeling.

As they got onto their respective sides of the ring, Black Hood's dark smooth voice was heard, "Good luck Son Goku, you're really going to need it."

Goku did not answer. He just put on his bravest face and got into fighting position. Goku gasped when the stranger got into his fighting position, it was the exact one as Goku's! "He what's the big idea. It's not fair to copy me!"

"I'm not copying you. You're copying me…" his voice responded.

"Huh…what?" Goku thought….this guy was playing with logic. He hated guys playing with his logic. While thinking over Black Hood's logic, Black Hood launched himself and punched Goku straight in the face. Hard. Goku luckily caught himself before falling out of the ring. He took a few steps back in and yelled, "Hey that was a cheap shot! And I think you broke my nose!' A sickening crack was heard when Goku placed his nose back in place.

"There are no cheap shots in battle…and I'll brake more than your nose." Black Hood simply said. Before anybody could blink, both the Black Hood and Goku disappeared from human sight. Sora looked around and saw no one was here. Then in a flashing light, he saw the stranger and Goku in mid-air throwing flurries on punches and kicks at each other. Both blocking each other's attack easily. Strangely it seemed they were copying each other in every way. A simple monkey-see monkey-do scenario. They occasionally hit each other but no to much damage. They finally broke apart and were floating in mid air. Soon they connected again for another flurry of attacks.

Sora couldn't believe his eyes. Goku and the member and Organization XIII were flying. If he had to fight Black Hood, he'd may actually lose and probably die. He gasped when Black Hood had some sort of energy glowing in his hand, then shooting it at Goku. The energy blew the roof off building nearby. This was unreal, were these from different worlds or something? Whatever he is, it would make beating him harder than before.

The two finally landed, both panting like dogs. "Y-you're good Goku…" Black Hood gasped.

"Y-you are too." Goku breathed. "But let's end this!" Goku straightened up and prepared for his favorite attack. He cupped his hand and blue energy began to for while he was chanting, "_**KAME-HAME-HAA!!" **_A giant blue wave of energy headed straight towards Black Hood. Black Hood thought to catch it but it hit him straight on. _'He's dead. No one could take it on with all that power on it.'_ Goku thought.

When the smoke cleared he saw the Black Hood without even a scratch on. "What the hell are you?" Goku gasped.

"Your worst nightmare," he replied darkly. He checked his robe and saw it torn and burn marks on it "Look at this, now I need to get a new robe. And I just got this one too." Black Hood disappeared and Goku couldn't sense him anywhere. He came from behind and slammed his neck. To Goku's surprise the stranger manage to make his on kame-hame-ha and shot it to Goku. Soon he began to pulverize Earth's greatest hero. He never felt so much pain before; it felt like he was trying to kill him. He didn't have enough time to black.

Goku managed to get all his strange to shoot one ki blast at Black Hood face. "My face, Ow!" Black Hood cringed. He grabbed his face to soothe the pain. Goku took this time to punch Black Hood straight in the gut. Black Hood was taken aback, his hood finally fell with impact. The stranger caught himself before falling. Goku gasped and stared. Sora gasped and stared. The Z fighter stared. Everybody stared at Black hood's true face.

He looked exactly like Goku.


	7. Xoku: Nobody of Goku

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

He looked exactly like Goku. His face, his hair style, his nose, everything. The only differences Black Hood's true face had with Goku were that his hair was as white as snow. Even his eyebrows were white. Instead of dark pit less black like most sayains had, his eyes were a bright fiery pit-less red. They were intense, angry, filled with hatred and insanity. Instead of a big goofy grin Goku always wore, he had a scowl that made Vegeta look like a boy scout compared to him. His face was pale; he obviously never got a lot of sunlight on him.

"W-who the hell are you? Why do you look like me?" Goku stammered out in shock.

The stranger smirked and said calmly, "Well since my identity is revealed, I should tell who I am before I crush you." Goku flinched a bit, never before he was this scared. Something about this guy made shiver. "My name is Xoku **(A/N: Pronounced Zo-kuu)**…and I'm your nobody Son Goku!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Goku, and the Z fighter all gasped. "M-my nobody…what's a nobody?" Goku asked.

Sora couldn't believe his ears. Goku's nobody, impossible. He never saw a heartless on this world before, and Goku and all the other people on this world seemed never to see one. But there he was, Goku's nobody. Sora clenched his fists, now it was his turn to take care of things. Keyblade style! Xoku smirked at Goku's puzzled expression. "Wouldn't you like to know? Now, I shall finish you off, one and for all!" He raised his hands and energy seemed to surround him, his hair flared up. At first Goku thought he was going super sayain, just before the light all went into Xoku's hands and formed something in his them.

When the thing materialized, everyone gasped. In his hands was a giant Kwan-Dao. "Hey no weapons allowed or killing!" The announcer shrieked.

"I don't give a damn about the stinking tournament. The only reason I entered was to kill Son Goku!' Xoku yelled. Doing rather impressive battle start moves, and in a cool ready position, he beckoned, "Prepare yourself, this is the end!" He disappeared again and reappeared behind Goku. Goku was still too weak from the earlier fight he wasn't fast enough to block Xoku's oncoming strike. In a flash he closed his eyes, ready for impact. It never came.

He opened his eyes and saw Sora holding some sort of blade in the shape of a key, blocking Xoku's Kwan-Dao. "Meddlesome brat" Xoku's growled. He jumped back. Sora helped Goku up, "I'll explain later," Sora said quickly. Using the bottom half of his Kwan-Dao, he tapped it on ground. Suddenly white creatures appeared in the back of him.

"W-what are they?" Goku asked.

"Those are nobodies. It's a long story." Sora said.

"Hmph, so it is true what the others said. You are the Keyblade master. And I suppose you're here to eradicate me and seal this world from darkness." Xoku asked coldly.

"You better believe it pal. And I'm not alone!" Sora said. As if I cue Donald and Goofy suddenly popped up next to Sora with a wand and shield in hands. "And we're not letting you kill Goku." Xoku just laughed. He laughed a cold cruel laugh.

"You expect me to fear this! A duck, a dog, and a mere boy who simply got lucky to possess such a fine weapon!" Xoku snorted. That got Sora, he snapped. He charged at him, with his keyblade at full swing. They parried each other and a battle began. Goku's friends jumped in and started fighting off Xoku's nobody minions. Donald placed a healing spell on Goku, healing him. Goku now at full health jumped in to help Sora.

Sora and Xoku were in the middle of an all out fight, parrying and hitting each other with their weapons. They were causing a lot of damage to each other and their surroundings. Xoku fired the occasional ki blast. Sora barely dodged them. "Not bad Roxas!" Xoku called out. Everyone turned and have quizzical expressions.

"My name is not Roxas, its Sora!" Sora yelled. He was running out MP and he was badly bruised up. Xoku landed in front of him. He smirked his cruel smirk of doom. "Now to finish you o-"Before he could finish his sentence he heard a familiar chant _**"KAME-HAME-HAA!!"**_ A giant ki wave headed straight from him. He dodged but it skimmed him a bit but not too much. He looked to see who fired it. It was Goku and his two brats.

Xoku clenched his teeth and looked at his shoulder. He grabbed in pain. It hurt. Xoku snarled, "Damn I need to go. I've got things to do and places to be at. Don't think things are over between us Goku. Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. I will kill you, don't doubt that. You too…traitor." His body got enveloped in purple and black flames and he disappeared. The rest of the nobodies disappeared along with him.

Picollo turned to Sora, "Mind explaining what's going on kid?"


	8. What Makes up a Heart?

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

Picollo turned to Sora, "Mind explaining what's going on kid?"

Sora gave a cheesy smile and said, "I'd love to!"

Donald elbowed him abut and snapped in his ear, "Are to nuts? You be meddling the World Order!"

Sora gave Donald a stern look, "These guys deserve to know the truth. Xoku is there friend's nobody and they should know what's coming!"

Krillin stepped in for a moment, "Uh excuse me, but what you both mean by meddling in the World Order and what's coming to us?"

Goofy grinned, "Ahyuk, that's easy! Every since the heartless came, all the worlds have become connected and…" Before he could continue Donald shot a Thunder spell at Goofy, zapping him.

Vegeta couldn't take It "Heartless…worlds connecting…what's going on!?!"

Goku calmed his rival down and said, "I think we should head back to Capsule Corp. where there are less people and its more calm." Everyone agreed.

IIII

"…and that about sums it up," Sora, Goofy, and Donald finished explaining their story. The told the Z fighters about Heartless, Maleficent, the Keyblade, the World Order ordeal, Nobodies, Organization XIII, everything.

"So wait a minute, you three travel around the universe to different worlds looking for something called a keyhole to a world which is the lock to a world's heart. And then you guys fight off these hearts devouring monster called heartless, which turns the person whose heart is devoured turns into a heartless too? And if someone with a strong heart is devoured, that person becomes a nobody which doesn't have a heart but exists." Gohan said trying to soak up all this information along with all his friends.

"Yeah and some nobodies and appear human and control regular nobodies, but they are no different from what they control. They can't feel, have emotions, pain, and regret, sorrow, to name it." Sora said trying to remember what Master Yen Sid had told him.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain Xoku. We have never seen a Heartless before nor has my heart ever been devoured by one. Not that I know of any way." Goku commented.

"Yeah and that's what stumps me," Donald grumbled. "If there aren't any heartless here, why his Xoku here?"

"Gawrsh, I kinda seemed that he had a bone to pick with you Goku." Goofy added.

"But I never have seen him before in my life!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah but what could Organization XIII be after they decided to send your nobody who's bent on killing you here?" Sora asked aloud. There was an awkward silence. The suddenly Goku and all his friends' eyes opened in shock and yelled all at the same time, "THE DRAGONBALLS!!"

"The what?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, I didn't even know dragons had…" Goofy started before being cut off by Bulma, "No the Dragonballs are seven magical wish making balls. They are scattered all over this world, whoever collects all seven of them you can summon the giant eternal dragon Shenlong who will appear and grant to one perfect wish."

"Yeah just about everybody and their grandmother wants them," Vegeta grumbled, "No surprise that a bunch of freaks want them"

"Hey guys…if Organization XIII knows of 'em, do yah thing Maleficent and Pete know about these Dragonballs too?" Goofy asked. A pause between the trio. "It's most likely Maleficent and Pete would've caught wind of this." Donald said. "And what is the one thing the Organization XIII and Maleficent both want?"

"Kingdom Hearts!!" the trio yelled in unison.

"Kingdom…what?" Vegeta asked. This was getting more and more intriguing.

"Kingdom Hearts is a special place where all the hearts that have been freed from the Heartless go. It lies behind a special door that can only be unlocked by the Seven Princesses of Heart." Sora explained

"Okay…and who are the Seven Princesses of Heart?" Yamcha asked. They sounded pretty to him; maybe Sora could introduce him to a princess!

"Well it's sort of a nickname for them. Across all the worlds we've been too, there are 7 maidens scatter across the universe with the purest of hearts. There is no darkness in their hearts. Everyone has at least a tiny bit of darkness within their heart. Pain, sorrow, jealousy, greed, arrogance, hatred, fear, and those negative emotions is what makes a heart along with some positive emotions like happiness, love, friendship, hope, wisdom, bravery, desire, and other good things. That's what makes up a heart. My close friend Kairi is a princess of heart for example."

After hearing that Krillin smirked and taunted, "Oh, a good friend eh…don't you mean girlfriend?" Sora blushed and shook his head, "N-no…she's just my best friend…like Riku!"

"Riku…?" Goku asked.

Sora's expression turned sad. Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder. "R-Riku…he made some bad decisions in the past." Everyone looked at him. "He stepped into the darkness too long…and…he lost himself." Almost everyone felt sorry for the boy. The darkness…everyone knew it was just…scary. Thee seep into too long must've been frightening.

Sora's sad face turned into a grin, "Don't worry, I promised Kairi that I'd find Riku! And I'm not giving up until I do! Not until of find Riku and the King!"

"What king?" Vegeta barked.

Donald puffed out his chest proudly and boasted, "Our King Mickey, that's who! He's a Keyblade Master like Sora! He's the best!

"Yeah the king trained under the great wise wizard master Yen Sid to gain knowledge about the keyblade and stuff." Goofy added proudly. "He's got moves yah know!"

Goku couldn't help to smile; his friends were getting along great with Sora and his pals. But something troubled him deeply; Xoku. If he was truly his nobody, why was he here heart and all? Who is Xoku and why the hate and death wish to him. And that familiar feeling he got. _'Xoku…who are you?'_

IIII

Somewhere in a desert Xoku was standing on a cliff of a mountain, watching a vicious sandstorm roll by beneath him. Th4e wounds from his earlier battle completely gone and unscarred. _'So close…so damn I could almost taste his blood…' _ Without turning around or looking behind him and said smoothly, "Report ladies…"

Soon the Gullwings appeared floating behind him. Paine reported first, "Lord Xoku…we've located the first Dragonball. It is in an ancient ruin near the jungle area. It's guarded by very religious villagers believing it is a sacred orb.

"Yeah and they swatted us calling us imps! The nerve of them! If I were bigger I'd crush 'em milord!" Rikku added.

Yuna bonked Rikku on the head and smiled nervously, "Lord Xoku sir, please forgive Rikku she's a bit of a ditz."

Xoku rolled his eyes at the fairies. "Why I hired you three is beyond me…" he mumbled softly to himself.

Paine who was a bit braver than her comrades spoke up, "Lord Xoku, speaking of hiring, we expect payment for our services sir." Xoku smirked and reached into his cloak and pulled out a bag. He tossed it to the fairies that messily caught it. Yuna opened the bag and the Gullwings cheered and giggle; it was full of gold coins and precious jewels.

"Report back to me when you each receive information on the others and on Goku, because there is a lot more where that came from once I get my wish."

The Gullwings straightened up in a perfect line and bowed, "Yes Lord Xoku," And they disappeared.

Xoku smirked, "It looks I'm off to the jungle…"


	9. What the Baddies Are Up To

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

Somewhere near the swamplands of this world, an old forgotten estate's giant door opened for the first time in over 432 years. Two figures walked inside followed by a group of shadowy creatures. The tall figure was a woman with light green skin and dark red sharp painted nails in a long black cloak with a match hood with horns on it. She carried a long staff with a peculiars green orb on it. Perched on her shoulder was an evil creepy crow with an evil smirk on it as her companion.

The second figure was much stouter than her and looked like an over-grown fat cat in a weird red and blue body suit. He had a more terrified face on now than his lady companion's calm cool emotion-less face. Besides that he looked a bit on the slow side. He spoke up, "Uh…Maleficent mam…a-re you s-sure we got the right address?"

Maleficent smirked and almost purred while stroking her crow's black feathers, "Of course my dear Pete. The legendary Dragonballs reside on this world called Earth. Once we have gathered them all before that nuisance Organization XIII get them; we shall asked the great Shenlong to open the door to Kingdom Heart to be opened for us. No requirements for those troublesome princesses." She then began murmuring words to her beloved crow, "Imagine my sweet, Kingdom Hearts. The door to all the heart in the universe, all the worlds' heart devoured by darkness. Everything mine…" The heartless began to sway in either happiness' or excitement.

"Uh-yeah. But how are we going to find all of them mam…" Maleficent glared at Pete. "Well I uh…heard that they're scattered all over this world all..."

A sneer began to form on the witch's face, "How you stupidity amuses me…we simply steal them for the agent that Organization XIII have already collected. Then all our wishes shall come true. And we shall finally be also rid of that annoyance Sora and his crew of do-gooders. "

"Ah I'd love to see that eheh!" Pete chuckled evilly. "Uh...I think it's in this room." He said pointing to a large door with gold encrusted handles. He opened it for his boss and even in the darkness of the room, a dim orange sparkle stood out. The evil duo stepped, there was a window that had a large cracked hole in it, and inside sitting on a soft expensive looking pillow was an orange ball with 2 red stars on it.

Maleficent smirked and grabbed the orb, "At last, our first Dragonball…"

IIII

"At last…my first Dragonball" Xoku said aloud proudly. He was sitting on a pedestal comfortably eating a piece of fruit. Below were the corpses of priest and priestess-looking villagers. Each of them with blank, angry, surprised, and terrified expression on them. Even children and the elderly were dead. The only things alive were the livestock and the infants left to die on their own.

Xoku looked back and heard the wailing of an infant who could smell its mother's blood on its cradle. _'Heh…you can see it too eh kid? The bloodshed I caused for a mere worthless orb. I killed your people. Guess that's my sayain blood talking there. I the albino ape…first nobody of sayains…Don't worry little one, this is all for the greater good.'_


	10. The Nimbus Cloud of Goku

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

"So how are we supposed to find all seven Dragonballs if they're supposed to be scatter all across this world?" Sora asked Bulma sipping some iced tea.

Bulma gave a proud smile and puffed out her chest, "With this baby!" She took out a circular object with a green screen and clicker on it. "I made it myself; I call it the Dragon Radar. It can locate where the Dragonballs are now!" She handed it over the keyblade master and he clicked it on. He saw seven bleeping dots, 2 were on the move.

"Hey there are 2 of these dots moving…." Goofy commented looking over Sora's shoulder.

"Those must be the Dragonballs someone else is collecting." said Goku.

"It might be Xoku and maybe Maleficent!" Donald quaked.

"Gawrsh, Xoku and Maleficent already have one each. Guess we need to hurry up and find some ourselves" Goofy added.

Donald peered over Sora's other shoulder and looked at the radar. "The closest one is somewhere near the ocean!"

"Well how are we going to get there? It'll take days by foot there." Sora asked. "We can't fly like Goku."

Goku paused for a second and snapped his fingers. "I got just the thing for you guys." He walked outside with everybody following him. He called out, "Kinto-un!!!" Suddenly out from the sky came a flying magic cloud and stopped in front of Goku. "How you been old friend." Goku smiled addressing the cloud as if they known each other for years.

"Wow, you have a flying cloud!" Sora gasped. Donald rolled his eyes and thought _'It's no different from Magic Carpet in Agrabah.'_

Goku smiled, "Yep I'll lend it to you. But there's a catch. You need to be pure of heart to ride this baby."

Donald snorted and bragged, "Hah are you kidding. Sora's the keyblade master. He has the an extremely pure heart!"

Vegeta sneered, "Well let's see if the fowl is right. Go on boy."

"Oi I ain't a fowl I'm a duck! Donald Duck!"

Sora rolled his eyes. He jump on and didn't fall through. He sighed, "Phew…that was close."

"Wow your heart must be pure. Old' Kinto-un didn't even budge!" Goku said in delight. Goofy and Donald got on and each did not fall either. This delighted Goku even more. "Now all of you can all ride Kinto-un!"

Sora with a confident gleam in his eyes pointed dramatically towards the horizon, "All right everyone! Let's go to the ocean and find the Dragonballs!" Everyone "Yeah!"d like in One Piece. Now riding Kinto-un, Sora and co, along with the Z fighters flew off towards their first Dragonball on the hunt.


	11. Under the Sea

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I also do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. OC belong to me.

Sora stared at the ocean and exclaimed, "It's huge! Not as big as the ocean back home but it's pretty big." Sora and friends were standing on a pier looking out into the ocean.

Goku grinned, "Yeah that was my reaction the first time I saw the ocean." His face went into serious mode, "So how are we going to get the first Dragonball? According to Bulma's radar it's somewhere in the middle of the ocean."

"Well what do you suppose Kakarot? Or are you dumb enough to think you can sprout gills and fins and swim to find it," mocked Vegeta.

And idea formed in Sora's head. He called over Donald and whispered his plan in Donald's invisible ear. A devilish grin grew on Donald's face. Donald whistled innocently and walked over to Goku. Pulling out his wand he chanted a spell under his breath. A ray of aquamarine light shot out of the wand and hit Goku's back, sending him into the sea.

Gohan pulled Donald to him by the collar of Donald's shirt and yelled, "What the hell did you do to my father?" Sora placed a hand on the teenaged demi-sayain's shoulder, "No worries, watch."

In about 3.0 seconds Goku jumped out of the water and did a cool dolphin flip trick. The Z fighters gasped when they saw Goku shirtless and he had a bright orange and blue fish's tail! "Wahoo this is awesome!!!" Goku cheered before heading back into the water.

"U-unreal…that duck just made Goku part fish…" Krillen breathed. He turned and fell down almost when he saw Sora missing a shirt and gloves with a dolphin's tail, Donald with an octopus bottom and tentacles, and Goody with the body of a sea turtle.

Sora laughed, "Last one in is more slippery than Flotsam and Jetsam!"

"Ahyuk you're on!"

"I know I'm not as slippery as those two eels working for that sea witch Ursula!" Donald snorted and he jumped into the ocean after his friends.

IIIII

Fathoms below Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Goku swam through the ocean's bottom. "Man you guys swim like pros. I take it you guys done this before."

"Yeah we've been to an underwater world called Alantica populated by only fish and mer-people. It's a good thing the dragon radar is water proof,"

"Gawrsh Sora, do yah remember King Triton giving us a hard time back then?" Goofy reminisced.

"Yeah I hope he and Ariel are doing well," Sora said.

"Gee you guys have to tell me all about your adventures. They really sound interesting," said Goku.

Donald quacked, "This is no time to be dawdling. My magic here is limited here so we won't have enough time to chit chat underwater."

Everyone nodded, "Got it." Sora clicked on the radar and the time was set. "We have 2 and half hours to find the Dragonball and get back to the peer," Sora announced.

IIII

Twenty minutes of swimming the four come across a sunken galleon. "Wow look at this thing!" Sora exclaimed swimming in and out of the ship excitedly. "The radar says it's gotta be in here."

"A ship this big will take us awhile to search as a group. I suggest we split up and search the place," said Goku swimming after the Keyblade master.

"We need to be careful though. The last time we searched a sunken ship a giant shark tried to eat us!" Goofy warned.

"Right," The heroic trio agreed.

So the four split up, Goku took the upper deck while Donald took the lower deck. Goofy explored the brig, which left Sora the captain's quarters. As Sora swam through the room, rummaging through its bits and pieces he had the strangest feeling he was being watch. _'This ship is so creepy, maybe it's just my nerves.'_ He thought.

In the upper deck level Goku was having the same exact thoughts. A shadow swam past the mast. Goku's eyes darted. _'What was that?'_ He thought. He got the strangest feeling that the creepy music from that old shark movie whose name escaped him for the moment that he once saw a while ago was appropriate now. _'I forgot what that movie was called…Chomp…Biter…Mouth…Maws…Lips…Chops…? Oh well I'm sure I'll remember later'_ He shrugged. He turned and around and saw shark with a huge mouth of a shark with large pointed teeth in front of him. Then it hit him, "I remember!" Goku pointed to the shark. "That old movie was called Jaws…Uh oh…!"

Our hero now suddenly realizing that there was a humongous shark with large sharp teeth in front of him. He however his not notice the strange black heart symbol that was crossed with an x on it on it's forehead. The shark roared and Goku high-tailed it. He swam in every direction with the shark at his fins. "I ain't your food you over grown piece of sushi!" Goku yelled. He swam to the lower deck and saw a small door closing in. He quickly opened the door and shut it. It was the pantry and saw Donald searching through it.

"What's wrong Goku?" asked Donald.

The sayain was making squeaking noises and pointed at the door doing any means of communicating. It was obvious was so surprised or being chased by a giant shark. _'Man that grump Vegeta was right, he is an idiot…'_ Donald thought ruefully. "Look that me see what's the problem," Donald said pulling out his wand. He threw open the door and saw the shark's face grinning menacingly at them. Donald screamed and latched himself to Goku's face.

II

Meanwhile in the brig of the galleon, Goofy was having no luck whatsoever with his search. Then he heard something. Goofy picked up his long floppy dog ear and heard Donald's and Goku's screams. "Gawrsh, those two sound like they're in trouble. Don't worry I'm a coming!" Goofy charged off to save his friends.

III

Sora had practically opened every chest and box that the captain's quarters. Sora grumbled under his breath, "Damn…I can't find it. We're running out of time and I don't know where it is. I could see Xoku laughing in my face right now, I let him get away! That psycho's out there collecting the Dragonballs and plotting some way to murder Goku! This stinks, all I wanted to find Riku and go home!"

Sora punched the captain's desk and a drawer popped out. "Huh?" Sora humbled as he looked inside the hidden drawer. His eyes widened, inside was a beautifully orange sphere with 3 red stars on it. "So this is a Dragonball…it's really pretty. I can see why they're so precious." He picked up the sphere; it fit right into his hand like a baseball. Sora grinned, he did it, and he found the first Dragonball!

His good thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. "Donald…Goku!" Sora gasped. He pulled out a random string and made a necklace out of the Dragonball. He put it around his neck and summoned the keyblade to his hand. He jetted out the door to save his friends. Can Goofy and Sora reach Goku and Donald before they get eaten? Stay tune for another exciting chapter of…Dragon…Heart!

**Author's Note and Corner**

**Sydney: Yeah I am lazy with a capital L. I know I should've made this chapter longer with the shark fight and all but I am lazy and I have a bit of writer's block.**

**Zepher: The ending sounded lame too…like the DBZ English dub narrator guy does that and stuff.**

**Sydney: Shut up will yah! Or I'll sick 22 (My OC Evil Android which I'll probably make a fiction on sooner or later) on you!**

**22: I obey no one. I kill who I want**

**Sydney: Oh yeah…do not forgot I doodle you every day!**

**22: ….**

**Zepher: The high and mighty 22 defeated by an authoress! Pathetic!**

**22: …. *zaps Zepher with a ki blast***

**Zepher: Ouch! Evil android girl! (Yes...22 is a girl who looks 14)**

**Sydney: Yep I draw these two fighting everyday! Rate and review is nice no flaming!**


End file.
